Bleached Kombat
by BiteWorseThanBark
Summary: Indefinite hiatus. May delete.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleached Kombat**

**Spirited Away**

Ichigo bellowed as his sword sliced easily through the final hollow's mask, as if it was merely butter and not the tough mask of a hungry and evil soul. When he landed, the sound of clapping hands filled his ears. Ichigo turned around slowly to see Rukia sarcastically applauding him. His eyes narrowed at her, "What?"

She ceased clapping when she was within arm's reach of him. Ichigo looked at her expectantly. Suddenly, she grabbed his Shihakusho and pulled him down to face level.

Ichigo grunted in surprise as Rukia violently pulled him to her face. He opened his mouth to verbally spar – but was silenced by a slap across the face. The slap was hard and loud, echoing throughout the deserted slums of Karakura. Ichigo was stunned to silence for a moment.

He gingerly touched his cheek, which was already beginning to swell, and gave Rukia a confused look which quickly melted into anger.

"What the hell was that for?"

Rukia winced as she shook out her throbbing hand, briefly wandering if underneath his skin, Ichigo was made of stone. She made a mental note to ask Captain Kurotsuchi about it later…

Rukia yanked Ichigo closer, until they were almost touching noses. "You fool!" she yelled into his face, "Just look at what you've done!"

She released Ichigo so he could survey the mess he'd made, giving his chest a hard shove for good measure. Ichigo stumbled back a couple of feet, then righted himself and looked around. His jaw dropped at the sight of all the smashed buildings and debris. "Ah…" he finally managed to mutter, looking down at his feet in shame. Rukia scowled at him, "You see now? This is what happens when you get carried away! So now we'll need to go to Soul Society for help!"

Ichigo nodded mutely, too shocked and ashamed to use words.

"It's a good thing we had the area evacuated first…" Rukia muttered, as she created the door back to Soul Society, "Or there might have been casualties other than hollows."

Ichigo wasn't sure how long he'd been looking at his feet and pity partying, but he was very surprised when something jabbed his shoulder. He jumped in surprise and looked at the source. Rukia blinked at him, right index finger still poised for jabbing and two hell butterflies atop her head, "Ah… the door's ready now."

Ichigo nodded and followed behind her and their butterfly guides silently.

The walk through the Dangai was silent with a very moody atmosphere, so when Rukia's surprised gasp echoed through the precipice world, Ichigo instantly jerked into awareness. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of an elderly man dressed in rich robes standing in the middle of their path.

"What the?" Ichigo murmured. Rukia stepped forward, sword drawn and growled at the old man, "Who are you and what are you doing in the Dangai?"

He smirked back at her, "You will find the answers to those questions if you follow me."

Both Soul Reapers were stunned to silence at how strong and firm his voice sounded. Rukia recovered first.

She shook her head, unconvinced, "No, this could be a trap for all we know!"

The man nodded, "Very wise of you, Miss Kuchiki."

Rukia jerked in astonishment, not recalling anything of giving her name to this man. The old man's smile broadened, "Yes, I know your name… and yours too Mr Kurosaki."

Now Ichigo jerked in surprise, "How-"

"You now have two choices." He interrupted, "Come with me willingly or be hurled through the portal to our destination… which do you choose?"

Rukia settled into a fighting stance, "We choose neither…" She then ran a hand across the blade of her Zanpakuto, "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

Ichigo took his cue from her and yelled, 'Bankai'.

The old man sighed, "It seems you've chosen the second option… very well. Sheeva!"

A tall bronze skinned woman with four arms stomped past the old man.

'_When did she get there?' _Rukia thought, astonished. She turned to Ichigo… and sweat-dropped at his face. Ichigo was wide-eyed, his face bright red and his mouth partially open as he looked at the four armed woman, Sheeva. Rukia supposed it was understandable… after all, Sheeva was only wearing a red man-kini looking thing, which showed off a lot of her smooth skin, including (Rukia's grip on her sword tightened and a vein started to pulse at her temple) her ample cleavage.

Ignoring her jealousy of the woman's well-developed breasts she yelled at Ichigo, "Quit perving and get to work!"

Ichigo gave his head a furious shake then, gripping Tensa Zangetsu tightly he rushed at Sheeva.

Sheeva sneered as she raised a fist at him and bellowed, "For the Shokan!"

Ichigo swung Tensa Zangetsu in a quick downward arc. Sheeva merely side-stepped the swing and followed up by delivering an uppercut to Ichigo's jaw, which sent him high into the air. Whilst he was still up there, Sheeva grabbed both his arms and legs and slammed his back onto her knee. Ichigo coughed up blood, too shocked to cry out in pain. Rukia yelled his name and rushed towards them, one hand in front of her face, the palm of it facing Sheeva, "Soukatsui!"

The Kido hit Sheeva in the face, making her yell in pain and confusion. Ichigo crawled away from her, seeking his Zanpakuto. Sheeva completely ignored him. The Shokan woman screamed hatefully at Rukia, all four fists clenched. Rukia swallowed uneasily and tightened her grip on Sode no Shirayuki.

Sheeva's first move against her new opponent was to send a fireball hurtling towards her. The small Soul Reaper leapt into the air, "Byakurai!" she yelled, sending the Hado at Sheeva. The Shokan quickly crossed all four arms across her face and chest, the limbs absorbing the damage. Sheeva grunted; her arms lightly burnt. She moved them away and growled at Rukia, "That hurt, you bug!"

Rukia smiled grimly, "Good."

Sheeva bent her knees then released them, flying up out of sight. Rukia squinted at the last spot she'd seen Sheeva, eyes not leaving the dark shadows. A grave mistake.

A heavy weight suddenly landed on her back, which caused her to fall face-first onto the Dangai's cold hard ground and become winded. The impact was followed by two more. Rukia coughed, and blood spattered the ground in front of her. She felt someone roughly grab her under the armpits and lift her into the air. She caught a brief glimpse of Ichigo, his hands almost touching Zangetsu's hilt before she was turned around to face Sheeva. She cringed. Up close, Sheeva's face closely resembled that of a human; however, two things looked wrong. The first was; she had two rows of horns on either side of the only bit of hair she had. The second feature was her eyes. They were a very bright yellow-orange with cat-like pupils.

Rukia squirmed weakly, knowing she couldn't get away. Suddenly, one of Sheeva's upper hands slapped her face, then the other. More blood came, trickling, from the corners of Rukia's mouth and she spat some out. _'Is this it?' _She thought, the corners of her vision darkening. One of Sheeva's hands lifted again.

"No!" Ichigo yelled, jumping to his feet. Sheeva spared him a small glance. "Getsuga… Tensho!" Ichigo screamed and swung Tensa Zangetsu in the direction of the scantily clad four armed woman's back. Sheeva looked away and didn't see the black and red crescent shape that raced out of his sword, eager to meet its target.

Sheeva ignored the orange haired boy and his screaming, turning back to face her petite victim. She smirked and raised her hand again. _'Too ea-'_

A burning pain in her back made itself known. Sheeva screamed and released Rukia, who fell with a dull thud.

"I'll kill you!" Ichigo screamed angrily, slices of white attaching themselves to his face. He didn't fight it. He didn't even care. He just wanted to kill Sheeva for hurting Rukia so badly.

Shang Tsung frowned at Ichigo and the damage he'd done to Sheeva. Things were getting out of hand…

He turned to look at the second enforcer he'd brought along. "Ermac, render the boy unconscious so that we may take him through the portal without a fuss."

Ermac nodded his bandaged head and made his way to Ichigo, who was surrounded by swirling black and red energy. Ermac felt inexplicably chilled by the sight, but managed to continue moving forward. As if sensing his approach, Ichigo spun around to face him.

Ermac was astonished and felt a faint prickle of fear at the sight of the Ichigo's warped features. Half of the boy's face was covered by a white mask which vaguely resembled a skull, and his eyes… they were bright yellow, the whites of them black. The boy gave Ermac a wide and very insane looking grin that he had assumed was impossible unless one was Tarkatan.

Without realising it, Ermac had taken a step back. Once he realised this, his eyes flicked over to Sheeva's prone form, blood still oozing from the large ugly gash in the middle of her back. The wound was deep enough for Ermac to glimpse white. The vertebrae of her spine.

The boy emitted an ear-piercing shriek, making Ermac twitch and take up a fighting stance. The many souls residing within him stirred restlessly when the boy ran his tongue hungrily up the length of his black blade, his crazed eyes fixed on Ermac's glowing ones.

Ichigo flicked Tensa Zangetsu away from his face after licking the blade, and the maniac grin continued to creep further up his face. Insane laughter escaped his mouth and filled the Dangai with the harsh chilling sound.

Ichigo rushed at Ermac before he had any time to blink, raising Zangetsu's shiny obsidian blade to strike him down.

Ermac barely had any time to telekinetically block the boy's sword, but he managed. The boy made a confused grunting noise and attempted to move his blade forward and down to cleave through Ermac. The ninja raised a hand, a startling bright green surrounding it.

Ichigo suddenly found himself floating in the air, surrounded by the same bright green energy that was surrounding Ermac's hand. Infuriated, Ichigo shrieked and flailed about, reminding Ermac of a babality (albeit a fully-grown version). Ermac raised his other hand, middle and index finger pressed together (ninja style) and raised it up to Ichigo's forehead. Ichigo attempted to bite the fingers, but was restrained by the green energy, which annoyed him. Ermac pressed his fingers onto the exposed part of Ichigo's forehead, feeling the deranged boy shake with rage. He stared into the boy's crazed eyes for a moment, then released a strong bolt of psychic energy into Ichigo's brain, making him scream, twitch and froth at the mouth.

"Ichigo!" the boy's companion yelled. Ermac ignored her, and watched with intent fascination as a spider web of cracks started to cover the half mask. Ermac removed his fingers from Ichigo's forehead, and the mask chose that moment to shatter, bits of white falling like snow. Ichigo's eyes rolled up into his skull then fluttered shut. He slumped heavily, and if Ermac hadn't been holding him up telekinetically, the boy would have fallen, probably splitting his skull in the process.

Shang Tsung strode towards Ermac and clicked his tongue as he glared at Sheeva's prone form. "Stupid Shokan bitch…" he muttered angrily. Ermac stared at the sorcerer, feeling an ugly, burning emotion surge from the pit of his stomach. Rage. _'Who is he to say that she is stupid? It is his fault for pitting her against a boy whose skills he had no knowledge of… __**he**__ is the stupid one.' _

The sorcerer turned to Ermac and jerked his head in the direction of Sheeva and Rukia, "Get them so that we can report back to the Emperor."

Clamping a lid on his anger, Ermac nodded and telekinetically lifted Sheeva and the two targets. While he did this, Shang Tsung created a portal to Outworld, a smug smile plastered to his wrinkled face. _'This will surely get me on Shao Kahn's good graces.'_

Once the portal was completed, Ermac stood at the sorcerer's side and looked at him sideways in a gesture of 'you first'. The old man squared his shoulders and marched proudly into the swirling depths of the portal, Ermac following close behind, still keeping a telekinetic hold on Sheeva and their two prizes.

"Ichigo…" Rukia whispered, staring at his face through dimming vision.

Above the scene of their departure the two hell butterflies flitted above, stricken and confused. The creatures were torn between following after them or going back to Soul Society. The portal abruptly disappeared and the choice was made.

The twin butterflies beat their wings furiously all the way back…


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleached Kombat**

**Reunion of Sorts**

As soon as Shang Tsung and Ermac exited the portal they could feel the Outworld Emperor's crimson eyes bore into them. "Well?" Shao Kahn demanded in his deep growling voice. Shang Tsung bowed to him then motioned at Ermac. The telekinetic ninja said nothing as he brought his hand down to point at Kahn's sandaled feet. Three figures floated out of the portal and landed, limp as ragdolls, at the Emperor's feet. Kahn was already acquainted with one of the three. "And why, might I ask, is Sheeva bundled in with your targets?" he demanded, eyes slitting mistrustfully at the sorcerer. Shang Tsung cleared his throat, "My liege, if you would kindly look at the Shokan's back..."

Kahn growled and delivered a hard kick to Sheeva's ribs. She cried out and rolled onto her stomach, baring her damaged back to the Emperor. He blinked, beginning to feel uneasy, "What is the meaning of this?" he snarled, eyes flickering between Shang Tsung's fearful face and Sheeva's ugly wound. The wizened sorcerer nervously wrung his hands. "We had some ah… complications, Emperor. The boy proved to be quite… unorthodox."

Kahn glared down at Ichigo's prone form, "Are you telling me… that this orange haired _urchin _took down Sheeva?" Kahn roared and slammed his fist down against the stone arm of his throne. A sharp crack echoed through the silent throne room, causing the Taigore in the corner to growl uncertainly. Rukia twitched at the sudden noises and Kahn's glare suddenly shifted to her, "And _what_ is _this_?"

Shang Tsung shuffled his feet nervously, "Ah… she is the other target you ordered us to capture…"

"Oh really…?" he asked, clearly unimpressed by the scrawny girl that lay at his feet. The sorcerer swallowed thickly, "Y-yes. She too has proven to be a bit of a handful." He grimaced as he rubbed a still tender bite mark on his hand. Shao Kahn looked back down at the raven haired girl, unblinking as he scrutinized her. After a tense few seconds that seemed painfully long, the Emperor withdrew his gaze and reclined back against his throne. "Very good sorcerer… Ermac. Place these two in their 'quarters' and have Sheeva healed. You are both dismissed."

The two of them bowed and set off to complete their orders.

Yoruichi cracked open one eye, certain she'd heard something. Slowly, she raised herself up onto her elbows, blinking away the last vestiges of her fitful sleep. Once she was more alert, her gaze passed over Kisuke. Yoruichi chewed her lip, _'At least he's sleeping better now…' _she thought as she watched his bloodied chest heave. She tore her eyes away from the sight and attempted to stand up… and almost shrieked in pain. _'Shit… forgot about my leg.'_

Whimpering and gritting her teeth against the pain, Yoruichi carefully pushed herself up, ever weary of her broken leg. Once upright, she hobbled to the door of her cell and pressed an ear against its thick wood. Almost immediately the sounds of thick guttural voices laughing and conversing seeped through the wood and into her ears. Yoruichi shook with rage. It sounded like that _creature_. Absently, she realised that her fingers had partially morphed into claws and were digging into the door. Slowly, Yoruichi uncurled each of her fingers and just as slowly plucked out the splinters imbedded into her dark flesh. The flash master gave her hands a long and very astonished look. _'I didn't know I could do that…'_

A loud, highly annoying screeching noise broke her train of thought and she winced as it pierced her sensitive eardrums. She was so preoccupied with rubbing at her sore ears she almost didn't hear the dull thump of bodies hitting the stone floor followed by more annoying screeching. Yoruichi ceased rubbing and frowned. _'More?' _She thought incredulously, her heart beginning to sink at the hopelessness of the situation. The creatures outside resumed their raucous laughter as they passed, making Yoruichi grind her teeth. When she got out, she was going to kill every single one of those ugly bastards.

Yoruichi turned away from the door and hobbled along the wall that separated her from the new arrivals. _'It's around here somewhere…'_

Yoruichi stopped hobbling and began to brush her dark fingers along the stones. Finally she found what she was looking for and gave a triumphant smirk. The woman dug her fingernails into the edges of a loose stone and pulled it back, glad she had discovered this peep hole at the beginning of her captivity. The loose stone scraped noisily over its firmly fixed brethren and Yoruichi grit her teeth against the noise until she held the stone in her hands. Yoruichi stole a quick glance at Kisuke. His sweaty brow was furrowed but he otherwise he still appeared to be peacefully sleeping. As carefully as she could, the flash master placed the stone next to her injured leg and pressed one side of her face through the opening. Immediately, her yellow eyes widened and she gasped. "Ichigo! Rukia!"

Rukia immediately ceased her fake sleep when she heard the familiar voice. She shot upright and peered around her, "Yoruichi?"

"Over here."

Rukia looked to her left, surprised to see one of the flash master's yellow eyes staring at her through a hole in the wall. "You were captured too." Rukia said, disbelieving, as she crawled to the older woman. The eye scowled at her, "Yeah… Kisuke too."

Rukia's jaw began to drop, "They got Urahara too?"

"Not just us," Yoruichi sighed and moved her face back, "I suspect that some of the captains are somewhere in this cell block too."

Rukia was stunned, "Even the captains?" she whispered, wondering if her brother was among those captured. Yoruichi nodded, "I know for certain that captain Zaraki is here. Soi Fon too."

Rukia blanched. How these people (and creatures) had managed to capture the leader of the second squad as well as the stealth force was baffling enough without the added confusion of how they had managed to subdue the wildly insane captain of the twelfth squad.

"Wait. How do you even know they're here?" Rukia asked.

"It was easy enough to figure that Zaraki was here, what with all the racket he makes." She rolled her eyes and Rukia gave her a tiny smile.

"Okay, what about captain Soi Fon?"

"Knuckle talk." Yoruichi said simply. Rukia was flabbergasted,

"What?"

"Knuckle talk. It's like a type of Morse code."

Rukia nodded, wandering if Yoruichi would teach her.

"Oh! Your brother is here too." Yoruichi exclaimed, making Rukia sat up straighter, "My brother?"

The flash master nodded, "We're also keeping in touch with knuckle talk." Rukia didn't know what to feel. As happy as she was that her brother was here, she felt scared and crestfallen that an accomplished fighter such as he had been captured too. Sensing the smaller soul reaper's inner conflict Yoruichi smiled at her, "Don't worry Rukia. Byakuya and I have already devised an escape plan. All we have to do is wait for an opportune moment."

Rukia returned the smile, "Ok. Thank you Yoruichi."

"Don't mention it." She said, waving a hand. "By the way, is that Ichigo I see behind you?"

For some inexplicable reason Rukia blushed. "Y-yes." She stuttered. If Yoruichi noticed her discomfort she didn't comment on it, she just gave a thoughtful nod. "How bad are your injuries?"

"My face hurts and it feels like my spine's broken." Rukia replied, rubbing at one of her puffy cheeks. "How about Ichigo?" Yoruichi queried. Rukia's lower lip trembled as she recalled the man with the black bandaged face and his terrible power. "Ichigo is…" Rukia stopped and swallowed.

"Yes?" Yoruichi pressed.

"I-I don't know the full extent but… I'd say he's got a-a few broken bones and he… he won't wake up." Horrified, Rukia realised she was crying. Hastily, she scrubbed away the tears that were streaming down her face, but they just kept flowing. Wordlessly, Yoruichi passed her arm through the hole in the wall. Rukia clutched her dark hand and began to cry harder. Yoruichi gave her hand a firm squeeze and turned to look at Kisuke. _'I hope we can make it out of this alive…' _


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleached Kombat**

**Dragged into the Fray**

Ulquiorra's breath came out in short pained gasps as he urgently dashed over Hueco Mundo's silky sand towards Las Noches. Behind him, another pair of feet swished through the sand. His pursuer.

Ulquiorra heard the sound of a blade whistling through the air and ducked on instinct. A blue bladed fan sailed above his head, scraping slightly against the bone helmet of his hollow mask as it passed. The quarto Espada stumbled but swiftly recovered.

As he lifted his head to stare at the white bulk of Las Noches looming in the distance, his brow furrowed with annoyance at the distance he had yet to cover. A second pair of feet suddenly joined the first pair.

'_Another one?' _Ulquiorra grit his teeth as one of the two pursuer's footfalls became more rapid. Tsking, he urged himself to run faster. Although his legs screamed in protest, they nonetheless did their job.

"To jah!" a female voice exclaimed close behind him. Ulquiorra quickly glanced over his shoulder to determine the source of the noise. His green eyes widened and he hastily tried to turn around. He had no time to defend himself as a booted foot surrounded by a dark green aura slammed into his back and sent him flying through the air. Ulquiorra cried out just before he smashed into the sand, creating a large dust cloud upon landing. He didn't get up.

"Good work, Jade."

The bronze skinned Edenian in question turned and smiled at her approaching friend. "You were not so bad yourself, Kitana." She replied to the paler skinned woman. Kitana shrugged and stared down at the pasty skinned male laying at her feet. The Outworld Princess sighed tiredly.

"What ails you?" Jade asked, slightly concerned.

"I do not understand why my father wishes for us to capture these beings." The Princess replied, gesturing at Ulquiorra's prone form. Jade shrugged, "I am sure he has his reasons."

Kitana shook her head softly, "Reasons we know nothing of."

Sensing that if the conversation continued going the way it was, things would get ugly, Jade shrugged and began to lift up Ulquiorra. "Reasons we know nothing of, _yet_." She said, adding extra emphasis on the last word. Kitana sighed and began to help Jade carry Ulquiorra. "I know that I must be patient, but it's just so frustrating."

Jade smiled under her mask. _'Same old Kitana…'_

"I understand. I too feel left in the dark, but there is simply no helping it. We will learn of the Emperor's wishes in due time."

Although the answer wasn't all that satisfying, Kitana accepted it with a weary sigh. "Fine. Let us take this one back to the portal."

Jade nodded, then together, the two dragged Ulquiorra back the way they came.

"You are late!"

The red haired woman stared at the Tarkatan blankly.

"You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago!" the creature continued, waving around a thick arm for emphasis. The woman cocked her head, much to the Tarkatan's chagrin. "Are you stupid or something?"

The woman frowned and shook her head. A vein throbbed at the Tarkatan's brow and his arm blades screamed for release. He was getting tired of this mute woman and was feeling more than happy to oblige to the needs of his killing appendages. He took a half-step forward but was stopped short by a cool and condescending voice. "That would be a foolish action. I wouldn't advise it."

The Tarkatan stopped in his tracks and turned around, narrowing his amber eyes at the purple clad General who had spoken. "Oh really?"

Rain rolled his eyes and replied in a voice oozing sarcasm, "No, of course not… I said that for fun."

Another vein pulsed at the Tarkatan's head and he bared his teeth at the General, but the effect was lost on the purple ninja. Rain kept his unwavering gaze on the Tarkatan's, making the creature squirm uncomfortably.

Eventually, he shrugged and walked away, calling over his shoulder, "Although, if you're all that eager to die, by all means, attack the woman."

The Tarkatan was confused. Was General Rain saying that he would die if he attacked this woman? He scoffed at the thought. _'What can this stupid woman do to harm me?'_

With a loud battle call, the Tarkatan unsheathed his arm blades and brazenly charged at the lady in red.

The woman turned around curiously at the sudden noise and was met with a blade in the stomach. Shocked, she dropped the limp body she had been carrying. It fell to the sand like a sack of potatoes. The Tarkatan laughed at her dumbfounded expression and cruelly twisted his arm blade, causing the woman to cry out in pain. "This will teach you to ignore me, bitch!" he hissed in her ear, twisting the blade in the opposite direction. He laughed sadistically as the woman kept grunting and yelling in pain. "I'll stop if you beg me." He purred; tongue flicking out and trailing down her face. The woman shuddered and squirmed in revulsion. "Come on. Beg." He growled, twisting his arm blade with more force. Suddenly, the lady in red gripped the Tarkatan's arm in a vice-like grip that made the bones in his arm creak.

"L-let go!" the Tarkatan yelped as he vainly attempted removing his arm from her terrible grip. She glared hatefully at him in response and underneath her mask, bared her teeth. The Tarkatan whimpered pathetically and tugged backwards, yelping at the strain it caused his arm. "I-I said… let go!" he shrieked, slashing at her face with his other arm blade. The blade grazed her forehead and a thin trail of blood oozed from the scratch. The woman stopped and brushed her fingers over the blood trail. As she brought her stained fingers to her face, her eyes suddenly blazed. By this point, the Tarkatan was about to soil himself. "I'm sor-"

But she gave him no time to talk. Reaching at her leg strap, she removed a kunai knife and stabbed the Tarkatan through the eye. He screamed and madly flailed about, causing blood to spurt from his damaged socket onto the woman's face. Ignoring his shrieking, she followed up her attack by removing another two kunai and jamming one into his forearm, the other into his thigh. His screaming rose in pitch at the fresh pain.

With a growl, the woman removed one of her kodachi from her back and jammed it into the Tarkatan's stomach, furiously corkscrewing the blade until he cried for mercy, at which point she paused.

The Tarkatan panted shakily, tears running from his undamaged eye socket. "P-please… s-stop…" he sobbed beseechingly. The lady in red's response was to unsheathe her other kodachi.

"W-wait a-"

She stabbed him in the ear with one of the short swords. The Tarkatan's good eye widened in disbelief, the slitted pupil rolling up into his skull. The woman slashed his throat with the other kodachi and nuzzled her face at the blood that spurted forth from it.

Rain folded his arms and smirked Skarlet's brutal execution of the Tarkatan. "I did warn him..."


End file.
